


Peace with the heart

by Partydetective



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Romance, after the ending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partydetective/pseuds/Partydetective
Summary: Both Hoshido and Nohr have come to peace with each other. The war has ended. Both Xander and Ryouma want to meet up for a "peace" session. Takumi isn't looking forward to it. He feels nervous near the Nohr family. Especially Leo. And being the proud person he is, he didn't want to seem like a fool around their new allies. But what happens in the meeting could change his whole life.





	Peace with the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but I can't say I'm experienced or good. So if you think this is bad, then tell me in the comments how to improve rather than being "brutally honest".

Takumi strolls down the hallways just itching to know what Ryouma has in store for the whole family. He said it was "urgent news I must tell you, but I need the whole family gathered." Takumi ran to the sitting room where Ryouma said they would meet up. "I'm here!" Everyone looked at Takumi. He was the last one there. Considering the length from his room to the sitting room, it wasn't surprising. Hinoka teased him for being so slow. "Why are you such a slow poke?". Sakura who was a bit more forgiving, offered takumi a seat. 

Ryouma finally said that they were "going on a trip to see the Royal family of Nohr as a peace gathering. And you all have to go." Everyone was bored at the idea. Why did they have to come to a peace meeting? "The whole Nohrian family will be present." That sentence was enough to hook in Sakura who simply adored the time she spent with Elise. They were friends during the war despite them being enemies. Hinoka went along just because she didn't want to stay alone with Takumi in the castle. Takumi was in fact hesitant to go. That means he'll have to see prince Leo. He couldn't stand him. There was something about that smirk. It made him nervous. Takumi politely declined and went up to his room. Despite the cries of his younger sister.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Xander got his family in his throne room. "Alright. Who wants to see the hoshidans again?" Everyone raised their hands. The Nohrians had fun with the hoshidans. They got along pretty well. They made good friends with them. Camilla loved to bully the heck out of Hinoka. Elise always had fun around Sakura. And Xander didn't mind seeing Ryouma again. Only Leo was alone. When the two families first met, Leo wanted to talk to Takumi who was around his age and seemed pretty cool, but he was avoiding Leo for some reason that Leo can't decipher. Was he creepy? Was he just too ugly to look at? Whatever it was, he needed to talk to him. He's determined to get to know him better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"So... Takumi..." Sakura's voice was gentle. Like the wind. "Why won't you come with us to the gathering?" Takumi went blank. He hated saying no to his sister or upsetting her, but he just couldn't face Leo again. They haven't even exchanged words and he's already too shy to talk to him. "Ah I get it..." Sakura knew that Takumi was shy of something. After all, she's been shy many times before and knew her expression. "I'll tell you what. You take your retainers to the picnic. Deal?" Takumi thought about it for a moment. Part of him wanted to say no, but he'll be too busy chatting with his retainers to even notice Leo. He unknowingly said ok. Sakura by jumped for Joy and left the vicinity.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
It was the day of the trip. "Is everything okay sir?" Odin asked. Leo nodded hoping to shoo him away. It "if you need help you can always ring me with Brynhildr." Odin was sure something was troubling the prince. "Hey Laslow! What's going on with him?" Laslow was confused. "You didn't flirt on him right?" Laslow was still confused. "I flirt with everyone, but never the prince. He'd kill me if I did." That left Odin confused. And a bit curious. "Hey Leo! Can I come along too?" Leo was shocked. His initial reaction was "No" but then again, it could turn out to be handy. So he ended up saying yes. Odin left the area. Planning ways to find out the prince's secret.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
It was time to leave. The trip would take a few hours. Takumi was glad he had Hinata and Oboro with him. Hinata was thrilled when he heard he was going to meet the Nohrian family. He seems to suspect something too. Oboro was less than thrilled to go meet the Nohrian family. Takumi had to pay her down for daggers. Surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. And what do you know! 2 swords, 5 daggers, and 3 lances which Oboro hid in places like her shirt, socks, and even her underwear. She sighed as Takumi found all of the weapons she hid and put them back in the castle. 

As soon as they left, Oboro started braiding Takumi's hair. Hinata started talking away about literally everything. What Takumi does know is that he certainly won't be running out of words.   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Both families have reached the meeting point. It was between hoshido and Nohr. It also seemed more like a picnic. Blankets were on the ground and everything.

Sakura ran up to Elise (and vise-versa). The two hugged. Everyone else formally bowed at the other. Camilla started teasing Hinoka and Hinoka teased her back. Xander and Ryouma were having conversations about who knows what. Oboro went to the bathroom and Hinata was unpacking which left Takumi alone. Leo came up to him. Takumi then went into panic mode. Oh crap! Was what he was thinking just before he came. "Prince Takumi right? It's an honor to make your aquantince." "The honor is mine." Takumi was now a bit taken by the prince. I mean, look at him. He seems so... handsome and perfect. He blushed at his words and he hated every second of it. He got hard by only measly words. "I must go now." Takumi then ran across the grass and bumped into Hinata on the way. "I saw that Takumi." "Saw what?" "You like Prince Leo don't you?" "N-no." He was speechless. Hinoka knew everything. "You totally do." The prince blushed at the thought of Leo. "That would explain the excessive blushing and that huge ass boner in your pants." "Ok! I do like him!" Takumi confessed. He couldn't resist Leo. His hair looked like it was begging to be ruffled. He had that smirk that looked so seductive and sexy to him. He was so tantalizing. " I'll help." Hinata was supportive of it. He was okay with Takumi being gay, and liking Leo. "You'd look so cute together." Those words made Takumi turn red as a tomato. Thinking dirty about the words "being together." "Anyway, go back there Takumi. Confess to him! Come on!" Hinata started to push but the prince wouldn't budge. 

Leo came to the two soon after. Caught Takumi off guard. Suddenly, Hinata fell. Then Hinata ran. He gave a wink to Takumi that said "You can do it!" Takumi wanted to run too. Then Leo grabbed him. "I'm not letting you get away that easy." That turned Takumi on a little bit and got a small bone run this pants. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Takumi didn't have the heart to say. "Is it because I'm ugly and scary?" Again, Takumi couldn't answer. Hinata came into his mind. What would he say to do? "Listen to your heart. Do what it says." That was his advice from a while back. When he was first learning the bow and arrow. 

"No... its not that..." Takumi began to answer. "It's just that.... you seem.... to be touching my heartstrings." That was the worst thing to say ever. However, Leo blushed and laughed at the same time. "Are you trying to say that you like me?" Leo was smiling and blushing at the same time. "Is that why you have a boner in your pants right now? Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Leo was calm about it. "I love you too. You're so cute when you're blushing. You know that right?" Takumi was now blushing even more. Leo hugged him tightly then carried Takumi to a far place from the others. Where no one would see them. Leo then kissed Takumi. It was sweet to Takumi. It was pure heaven on a plate for him. He wanted to return the favor back, but before he could; Leo pulled down his pants to reveal his huge cock about 8 inches long. It was fully erect. 

Takumi pulled his pants down and revealed his length. Leo licked his lips, then started to suck Takumi's cock. Moans came out of Takumi's mouth. Pre-cum came out and Leo loved the salty taste of it. He was greedy. He wanted more. He started to put one hand on Takumi's balls. The other on Takumi's chest. Toying with his Nipples and Abs. "Ahhh!" Takumi started to buck forward, causing Leo to become more aggresive. Leo started to suck more violently causing Takumi to growl and moan. He wanted more of Leo. He wanted to enjoy it. He wanted Leo in him. "L-Leo... c-can you... p-please.... ahh.... fuck me..." without hesitation Leo drained out some more pre-cum. He used Brynhildr to cast a spell forcing Takumi to hold in his cum. "Ahhh!!!" It hurt. A lot. Leo took his mouth off of Takumi's dick leaving him whining for more. He then turned Takumi around and theusted into him. His dick curved straight into his prostate. "Ahhh!" His moans made Leo go faster. "Harder Leo Harder!" Takumi wanted more. More pain, more pressure, more Leo. Leo's dick hit his prostate every time. Causing the prince to moan moans he never thought he'd make. He loved Leo. So much. "You're too cute Takumi. Especially during sex." That line and a few more thrusts pushed Takumi over the limit. The spell broke due to immense pressure. Takumi sprayed everywhere. Onto both his and Leo's chests. Leo soon sprayed after inside of Takumi. "Well that was fun." They both agreed. They both got clothed and sat down. "I love you Takumi." "I love you too Leo." The two hugged and kissed. "Aha! Caught it." Hinata came out of nowhere and snapped a picture. "This is priceless. Wait till I show Oboro." "Wait! Hinata! Come back here!" Both Leo and Takumi chased him, but it was too late. Everyone got wind of the picture. Man word travels fast. Oh well. Takumi loved Leo too much to hide it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It was just something I threw together. Idk if I will continue this.


End file.
